


A Shadow//A Scar

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: Fire Starter//Ash Covered [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Background Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: Some part of her registered that she was grinding her proverbial heel into a dying man's throat.Lucio's quarters were quiet for a moment, until Alia stepped forwards. The witch of the court always by the Count's side, even in the shadows, a pair of dark grey eyes waiting for mistakes to be made.When you're a magician trying to cure the plague, you would expect to come out of it relatively unscathed.When you're the witch at your dying lover's side - you expect the magician to stay quiet and do her job.





	A Shadow//A Scar

Rey had been one of the many to partake in trying to keep the Count alive, to find a cure for the plague. She was one of the few on his personal research team, alongside Asra and Doctor Devorak - and the woman who was always at Lucio's side. 

Alia was the woman who, supposedly, stood behind the Count's throne - the very witch who swept into Vesuvia with him and who was as guilty as he was. Her talents preceded her temper, her cruelty, both at least more measured than Lucio's by far. 

"I don't understand why we're here if they have their own personal witch." she huffed, looking over Julian's notes and shaking her head - trying to clear her mind of its twisting thoughts about the court witch.

"I don't think you can fight the plague with magic alone." Julian spoke from the other side of the library, laughing at the roll of her eyes.

"If she's such a highly esteemed healer, of all things, she should at least be able to keep him from being such a dick." 

"You can't heal personalities, Rey." 

She ran a hand through her hair, carefully avoiding the onyx beads holding locks in place. "Asra, _Asra_ , that doesn't help."  
\---  
"Fix. It. Or are you completely incapable of doing anything?" 

The tantrums shouldn't get under her skin like they do, but Julian was exhausted and didn't deserve the abuse. 

"Count-"

"Lucio." Her voice overrode Julian's, cold and sharp. 

Some part of her registered that she was grinding her proverbial heel into a dying man's throat.

"We can't help you in the slightest if you continue to throw temper tantrums like a toddler. You're sick, not going through the terrible two's. Either get a grip, or I'll muzzle you so your prized physician can work without being demoralized." she sounded calmer than she intended to, she had wanted to sound as angry as she felt. 

Lucio's quarters were quiet for a moment, until Alia stepped forwards. The witch of the court always by the Count's side, even in the shadows, a pair of dark grey eyes waiting for mistakes to be made.

The movement was quick, a well-aimed swipe of metal covered nails towards Rey's face that caught, the well of crimson quickly spilling over tanned skin as Alia snapped at them to get out amidst the upscale of noise. Lucio's amusement was there, faint against the blood pounding in her ears and her back hitting the taller doctor's chest, quick assurances that he had her as he caught her and pulled her out of the Count's room; drowning out what sounded like singing.

Julian was careful in placing her on the floor outside, vanishing from what little sight she had only to return with some small amount of medical supplies. "That looked like she wanted to take your entire eye, Rey." 

"I mean probably."

It was quiet, and she heard the shuffling of his supplies, tried to ignore the note of what sounded like genuine concern to his voice.

"I know I'm the sharp one, but his little witch is quite the outstanding bitch, no?" her laugh was dry as Julian carefully moved her hand away from her face, carefully cleaning blood off her cheek and from around her left eye. 

"The love of her life is dying, even if he is a prick. Provoking either of them on good days before this mess held a likely chance of getting you killed. Now?" his sigh was heavy, and she knew it was a sentiment plenty of people shared.

Rey flinched under the gauze he smoothed over the wound, staying still enough to let him get the rest of the blood off of her. "That doesn't mean she needs to go clawing at my eyes, Jules."

"No, it doesn't. But she's typically the...calmer of the two, if people are to be believed. Threatening to muzzle the Count on my behalf probably wasn't the best idea." she took his extended hand, using him as a way to steady herself. 

"Look, it was entirely valid. He whines like a fucking child at the only people probably capable of saving his ass, and he treats you like garbage - wow my vision really didn't need to get worse - and it's not _right._ " 

Rey had to loosen her grip on his arm, unaware she'd subconsciously dug her fingers into Julian in the middle of talking. 

"I - Thank you, Rey." 

Her smile was tilted, the right side of her mouth rising ever so slightly higher than the left, and her eyes focused just past his face. 

"Any time, Jules. Any time."

It was quiet for a moment, her hand coming off of his arm only for her to wobble and immediately grasp back onto him. 

"Yeah, you might have to walk me back to the library or we're staying here until I can kind of see again." 

"I'll walk you."


End file.
